mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Strong
''Mr. Strong ''is the twenty-sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Red *'Shape': Square (book), triangle (The Mr Men Show) *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Muscular, Robust, Tough, Brawny *'Hair': None *'Family': Unknown *'Likes': Eggs *'Dislikes': Breaking things *'Friends': Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Rude, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Tiny and the rest of the characters *'Rivals': Little Miss Naughty *'Height': Average Mr. Men height *'Weight': Very Heavy *'Job': Being muscular, strong and helping other people. *'Features': Green fedora hat (book), weightlifter's belt (The Mr. Men Show) *'Nationality': German (US dub of Mr. Men and Little Miss), Philadelphian (US), English (UK) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991-1992), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub), Phil Lollar (The Mr. Men Show), Simon Greenall (UK dub) *'Catchphrases': Good thing I came along, Yo! and Aw, pickles! Story Mr. Strong is so strong from eating many eggs, enough that he can break things, until he finds a farmer whose cornfield is on fire. Mr. Strong is so strong he picks up the farmer's barn and fills it with water, pours it on the cornfield, extinguishing it. Mr. Strong is rewarded with a basket full of eggs from the chickens on the farm. He went home and sit on the chair, but it broke. At the end of the story, the reader is surprised to find out that Mr. Strong is having ice cream for dessert. International publications & translations Mr. Strong appears under the titles *Monsieur Costaud (French) *Don Forzudo (Spanish) *Mr. Fortachon (Second Spanish release) *Unser Herr Stark (German) *Meneertje Sterk (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Δυνατός (Greek) *強壯先生 (Taiwan) *힘세씨 (Korean) *Fætter Stærk (Danish) *Gubben Stark (Swedish) *ちからもちくん (Japanese) *מר חזק (Hebrew) *السيد مقطو (Alsayyed muqtawy) (Arabic) *Hr. Sterkur (Icelandic) *Pan Siłaczek (Polish) *คุณแข็งแรง (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Bus Driver *Farmer ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Strong kept his red color, but his shape is changed from a square to a triangle, and a brown weight buckle replaces his hat and he has muscular arms to emphasize his character trait. In the U.S. version He has a Philadelphia accent, similar to the movie character Rocky, played by actor Sylvester Stallone. As shown in the "beach'n with the boom box" music video every little miss finds him attractive, but it was just a music video and in "beach party go go" Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Chatterbox fell in love with him. His catchphrase is "Aw, pickles!", and he usually says this when he breaks something by barely even touching it. In Amusement Park he seems to be afraid of heights as he comments in a shaky voice on how high they were going. He is seen as a nurse in Boo-Boos. He lives in a house that is white with a black roof, two windows and a door which is seen in some of the episodes. In the US and UK versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Simon Greenall. Trivia *His new design appeared in a UK newspaper advert one year before The Mr. Men Show premiered. *First 1995 Appearance:Little Miss Splendid's Gift (cameo) The Joke is on Little Miss Naughty (speaking) *First 2008 Appearance: Physical *Mr Strong was seen with an iPhone in Pets while Mr Fussy was calling him for dinner. *He is only angry at Little Miss Quick, Mr. Men goes to zoo, Mr. Mischief and the Leprechaun, and Mr. Strong and the ogres. *He is one of the four red characters. *He doesn't seems to care about Mr. Rude acting rude, but he was shouting his name out after he farted in "Dance" and "Game Shows" *He is one of the character that Mr. Rude appreciates that he is his friend. *He is also the only triangle character so far (excluding Mr. Rush and Mr. Cool in the books). *He is considered as a mixture of himself and Mr. Cool so far. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *He is one of the characters that didn't care that Mr Rude is acting and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr Rude is acting rude in Books, Game Shows, and Sneezes & Hiccups . *He removed Mr. Quiet out of the concert (Telephone), he removed Mr. Fussy out of the cinema (Movies) and out of the airport (Airports) and he removed Mr. Grumpy out of the supermarket (Supermarket). *He kicked Mr. Fussy out twice. *He often shouted, "Awww, Mr. Rude!" after Mr. Rude farted in Game Shows. *He accidentally kicked everybody out of places, because Mr. Rude was tricking him. *In Rainy Day, he rides a paddleboat with Mr. Noisy. *Mr. Strong has his belt off at the end of the music video "Beach Party a Go Go" and in Dance. *In "Beach Party a Go Go", Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Chatterbox fell in love with him. *He is also "friends" with Mr. Bump... though Mr. Strong had accidentally gets Mr. Bump hurt, but he did seem concerned in Games and Library and in the beginning of Sightseeing, though he didn't do anything about it, because he's too strong. *He has a pet Hippo as seen in Pets. *He has low intelligence as shown in Music because he said that a trumpet wasn't a musical instrument. He must have seen Mr. Scatterbrain's Musical monkeys and he uses trumpets not for making music. *In The Mr. Men Show (1997), he had a German accent, his voice sounded similar to The Terminator. *In the 1991 Christmas special, his voice sounded like Big Mac from TUGS *Every time he tries to open a door it comes right off, then he says, "Aw, pickles. (I hardly touched it.)" *Mr. Strong is one Mr. Man seen with Mr. Bump. (Paint, Restaurants, Car Wash, Fruit, Skyscrapers, Garages.) *In one episode, it is revealed that Mr. Strong is apparently strong enough to lift Mr. Small, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nervous and Mr. Scatterbrain. *Almost all the Little Misses find him attractive. *There was an unknown Little Miss in the music video, Beachin with the Boombox on the website that looks like a female version of Mr. Strong. Many fans have thought that this could be a relative, a redesign of Miss Somersault or a throwaway gag. (or it could most likely just be Mr strong dressed up) *In the UK whenever he sings, his voice changes dramatically. *He is one of the few characters to be seen with both Mr Tall and Miss Curious in the Mr Men Show. *In the books and older cartoons, he is shown to like eggs as his favorite food (His own story, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Tiny, briefly in What A Mess, Little Miss Helpful, and he is also seen eating eggs in Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling. *In the US broadcast of of The Mr. Men Show, his voice is similar to that of Elvis Presley, Especially his singing voice. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Nonsense *Mr. Slow *Mr. Brave *Mr. Crosspatch *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Busy *Little Miss Brainy *Little Miss Stubborn *Little Miss Scary *Little Miss Quick *Little Miss Sparkle *Mr. Strong and the Flood *Mr. Strong's Windy Day *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Strong and the Ogre *Mr. Men go Cycling *Mr. Men go Camping *The Mr. Men Road Trip *Mr. Men - Adventure in Space *Mr. Men - Adventure with Superheroes *Mr. Men - Adventure With Minibeasts Television *Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) *Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash (TV) *The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *Little Miss Magic to the Rescue (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) (cameo) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) (mentioned, but not seen) *Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) *Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) *Mr. Clumsy Head Butler (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) (cameo) *Happy Xmas Mr. Worry (TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) (does not speak) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Brave vs. Koko the Gorilla (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Mean hasn't a Penny Left (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (does not speak) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) *Little Miss Wise's Day Out at the Fun Fair (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All! (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Small Finds a Job (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter! (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV, Singing Cameo) Gallery Mr. Strong.png Mr_Strong_1A.PNG MR_STRONG_2A.PNG mr-strong-3a.jpg Mr_Strong_4A.jpg|Strong to the finish mr-strong-5a.PNG Mr_Strong-6A.PNG| Mr-Strong_7a.PNG|Oh, pickles! Mr_Strong_8A.jpg Mr-Strong_9A.PNG|Good thing I came along! MR_STRONG_10A.png Mr-Strong-11a.png Mr_Strong-12A.png MrStrong.png Artwork from the Mr. Men Show strong3.png Strong.png Strong2.png TVmrstrong.jpg strong4.jpg Screenshots IMG_1886.png IMG_2060.png Screensnaps (2811).png Screensnaps (3726).png Screensnaps (3760).png Screensnaps (3727).png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy.png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy1.png Bouncequietstrongandscatterbrain.png TeamOrange.png The Group On The Moon Mr Bump.PNG Mr happy host.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Square characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Triangle characters Category:Characters with hats Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters named after Adjectives